To find a way
by Alis world
Summary: An old firend appears at CG, but Steve is convined he's hiding something. Finished at last.....
1. Default Chapter

This story is sort of in response to a challenge on another web site. I'm not sure if who ever posted the challenge reads here or not. Its challenge 79 posted by Bbw517536.

****

Find the way

Chapter one.

Dr Rachel Warner sat in the doctor's lounge finishing off her notes thankful that it would be soon time to go home. There was a cough from the doorway and she looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The young man at the door looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of lost," He said. "I was looking for Mark Sloan;" Rachel quickly glanced at her watch,

"At this time of day he's usually in ER," She told him.

"Okay," He said with a smile. "Now for more embarrassment which way to ER?" Rachel laughed.

"If you wait a minute I'll take you down," He smiled at her.

"No problem," He said slyly. "I might be able to persuade you to have dinner with me in the mean time," Rachel laughed again. He was charmer that was for sure and good looking to, dark hair and brown eyes that seemed like a permanent invitation to any woman.

"Sorry my boyfriend might object," He grimaced. Then sighed theatrically.

"All the best ones are always taken,"

"Some how I don't think you have that much of a problem," She laughed.

They were no there way to ER and bumped in to Jessie on the way.

"Is Mark in ER?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," The young doctor replied looking curiously at the other man. "Steve just came in probably looking for you;" Curiosity finally got the better of him. "Who's this?"

"I didn't catch a name," She said.

"Probably because I didn't throw one," He said with a grin at her. Then he offered his hand. "The name is Jack Stewart;" A large grin appeared on Jessie's face.

" Oh boy!" He said rubbing his hands together with glee. "Am I going to have fun with this," Rachel looked at him somewhat puzzled? "So don't you steal my thunder on this one," He said wagging a warning finger at Rachel. She laughed at the young man. Jack to laughed at him.

"Is he always like this?" He laughed.

"Sometimes he's even worse," She laughed back. "And if you intend to try and pull one on Mark and Steve you had better wipe that silly grin off your face,"

"Of course how's this?" He tired to put on a poker face but his eyes still twinkled with suppressed mirth. Rachel just shook her head.

"Oh by the way I'm Jessie Travis and this is Rachel Warner," Somewhat belatedly Jack shook hands with them both. Some how he got the feeling that he would get to know these two better. As they arrived in ER a somewhat excited squeal rang out from behind them. Turning round Amanda came running up and through her arms around Jack almost knocking him to the floor.

"Steady Amanda," He joked. Rachel smiled at the sight and raised an eyebrow at Jessie who grinned back.

"Amanda let him breath," She said. And smiled when the other woman went bright red, this she thought could get interesting.

"Dose Mark know your back?" Amanda asked. He shook his head and Jessie gave a moo of disappointment.

"Whatever plan you hatched went out the window when Amanda came in the door," Rachel told him. He nodded glumly.

Rachel moved away from them her eyes searching up and down the corridor, she moved forward to greet Steve as he rounded the corner. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him and soundly kissed her.

"Hi," He muttered against her lips.

"Hi," She said back, then moved slightly away from him. "You and Mark have a visitor," Steve looked away from her and down the corridor and saw Jack standing with Amanda and Jessie. A smile spread over his face.

"And what brings you back from your snow bunnies then?" He said shaking the doctor's hand.

"This and that," He said somewhat evasively.

Steve frowned slightly as Jack turned back to Amanda. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Rachel noted the frown, though it was only on Steve's face a few seconds.

"Where's Mark?" Jessie asked. Rachel smiled and said.

"Coming up behind you," Jessie turned and saw the older man walking towards them.

"Got a visitor dad," Steve said putting his misgivings out of mind.

Jack turned to face his old mentor. Mark broke out into a broad grin and quickly moved forward and encased the younger man in a bear hug.

"It's been to long since we saw you last," He told him. "Here for a visit or longer?"

"Hopefully longer," Jack told them.

Rachel felt Steve tense up under her arm. She decided that as soon as they were alone she would ask what had gotten him so tense.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the start. I decided not to have Jessie jealous of Jack or the other way around as that has been done before, so I thought to go for something new. You can probably guess where the problems are going to come from.

Some of the story is written, so ideas on how to carry on are welcome.

I've still yet to decide whether or not to keep Jack at the end or not, I might give to him Amanda, she'll probably have him for lunch.


	2. Chapter two

****

To find the way.

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the mistake in the spelling of Jesse, you'll note that I have spelt it right, and when I get the chance I'll sort it out in the first chapter.

Thanks to Betty for the challenge, I'm glad that you read here and I hope I do it justice.

Oh well onward and upward. 

Chapter two.

Steve was still uneasy that evening. Rachel hadn't had a chance to ask him what was wrong. She had only enough time to shower and change before being whisked off to the beach house for a reunion dinner from Bobs. But she knew him well enough that something was bothering him. She was surprised that Mark hadn't picked up on it too, but at the moment he was preoccupied with Jacks return to notice.

Rachel had spent most of her time listening to the stories from when Jack had been at community general, during which she had also watched Jesse closely, but he had been keen to hear the old stunts that they had all pulled. At one point she had looked up at Mark and it was obvious that he was pleased that Jesse and Jack where getting along okay. At one point Mark and Rachel had gone into the kitchen to make drinks when they had come back they saw Jack and Jesse sitting with heads close together planning some form of mischief.

"You know that introducing those two might be a serious blunder?" She said to Mark. He grinned back at her. "I don't think anyone is going to be able to relax with them around,"

"Especially Steve," Mark chuckled. Rachel shook her head and looked round for Steve, at some point while they had been out of the room Steve had left. She went on to the deck expecting to see him there, but there was no sign of him, she placed her own drink and the one made for Steve on the table and walked down onto the beach.

Steve sat in his favourite spot, tracing patterns in the sand using a stick. He was lost in thought and wondering what he should do. He knew when Rachel had found him, for a moment she sat down beside him and didn't say anything, then laying her hand on his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently. Steve sighed and pulled her across his lap.

"I'm probably worrying for nothing," He told her quietly, resting his cheek on her hair.

"But?" She slipped her arms around him and held him tightly, she felt his arms tighten around her.

"It's just that we're in the middle of getting a case together against his uncle," He said. " I'm just concerned about this sudden return might be connected,"

"It could just be co-incidence," She said softly. She could feel how tense he was.

"I hope so," He sighed. "I hate to think what it would do dad if it weren't,"

"Like you said your probably worrying for nothing," She felt some of the tension ease out of him. Using one hand he tipped up her head and bent his own down and kissed her, they were interrupted by a shout from the house.

"Steve! Rachel!" They heard Mark calling them.

"They've missed us," Rachel said with a smile. They stood and with an arm around each other they headed back to the beach house. As they mounted the steps back up Steve bent his head down and whispered.

"Stay tonight?" Rachel looked up at him and smiled and nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Cheryl Banks tired to stretch out her long legs in the confined area of the car she was sitting in and tired to stifle a yawn, but in the end gave in and felt a little better for it. They had been a stake out here for over a month but nothing much had come of it. Other than the usual warehouse trade nothing seemed awry. John Stewart was tricky that was for sure, they had gotten him fully staked out, but the man just did not put a foot wrong. If it weren't for the evidence in the form of his books they would never have been able to have gotten this far against him. What was more worrying is that according to the word on the street is that he was still operating at full strength despite the police surveillance. But how could he she thought for the hundredth time, he came in every morning at eight and didn't leave until six at night, they were missing something important but what. Yawning again she was pulled up short by the arrival of a car, Now this was something different. Grabbing the camera she took some shoots of the young man that emerged for the obvious rental car. May be now they would finally get somewhere.

Next morning when she entered the station sitting on her desk was the pictures she had taken the day before, opening up the packet she pulled out the pictures and sat for a time studying the contents. She was about to start phoning car rental companies when her sometimes partner entered.

"Anything new?" Steve asked, when he noted the package on her desk.

"Yeah!" She said. "Last night a new face turned up at the warehouse. I was just going to phone some rental places try and get an ID," Steve picked up the pictures, he felt his heart sink when he saw them.

"Damn!" He swore. 

"What is it Steve?" Cheryl asked him, concern on her face.

"Its Dr Jack Stewart," Steve ran his fingers through his hair and swore again.

"Is it a problem?" She asked. Steve sighed and sat down at his desk.

"Could be," He said. He hated being right in this. "He's an old friend; he worked at CG before Jesse did,"

"Doing much the same thing as Jesse does?" She asked. Steve nodded. "You all knew about the connections between him and that family?"

"Yes!" He sighed again looking down at the pictures hoping that they would change and that it wouldn't be Jack in the pictures, "Dad took him in off the streets, we thought that he had changed his ways and had little to do with his family any more,"

"We could be reading this wrong," She said. "He might just be there to visit his family," Steve shook his head.

"No ," He sighed. "He, at least use, to hate that side of his family," Cheryl looked at him sympathy on her face.

"What you going to tell your dad?" She asked softly suddenly aware of the awkward position that he had been placed in.

"I just don't know," He said. "I really don't," He passed the pictures back to her. "If I tell him now he'll go straight to Jack with it and if he is involved,"

"You're going to have to give him some kind of warning," He sighed again and nodded,

"But how?" He said desperately. She shrugged.

"Sorry, Steve I can't help you with that one," She said, "But someone at the hospital should know," Steve nodded and thought who he should tell. Rachel already knew that something maybe wrong but he didn't like the idea of putting her in an awkward position, but it was better than bring someone new into it. If things got rough he could always tell Jesse, but right now he didn't want to ruin any friendship that might be forming between him and Jack, especially when there was no hard evidence against him. Picking up the phone he dialled Rachel's number knowing he should manage to catch her before she went to work.

"Rachel hi," He gave a smile, but it quickly vanished. "Listen what time is your lunch break?"

"Should be about one, why?" She asked. Steve quickly glanced at his watch.

"I'll meet you out front then, if you can't make it let me know okay," He said seriously. "It's important that we talk away from the hospital and don't let dad or anyone else know,"

"Steve what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I'll tell you then," He said, " Rachel!"

"Yes!" She answered. Steve could hear the concern in her voice.

"I love you,"

"I love you to;" Her voice had turned soft. Steve hung up the phone, for better or worse there was going to be no turning back now.

Cheryl looked at Steve as he sat at his desk, head in hands. She really felt for him knowing how hard it was for him to be caught up personally in this case, with a sigh he stood up.

"I'd better let the captain know about this just in case he might decide to pull me off it now,"

"Fat chance of that," Cheryl smirked. Steve was one of the best detectives that the department had and when he teamed up with his father they were a force that most sensible criminals avoided all together. But she thought with a sigh John Stewart was not sensible. It was a sentiment that would come back and haunt her time and time again over the following weeks. 

Rachel was waiting for him outside the hospital main entrance at one. Steve pulled up and she got in the truck. When she looked across at him she could see the tension was back in his frame.

"What is it?" She asked him. Steve's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he sighed.

"Jack was seen going to see John Stewart," Rachel sighed. She had hoped that Jack was just back because he wanted to be an not with something in mind, "Rachel I don't want to put you in a awkward position, But,"

"Its okay," She said lightly touching his leg. "You need someone to watch what he is doing at the hospital," Steve nodded.

"With dad trying to get him the job at the hospital," He sighed again. "I'd ask Jesse, but until there is more evidence, I don't want to risk the friendship between him and Jack," She smiled and nodded.

"I understand," Steve pulled the truck over and parked up. He turned to face her his face serious and took her face in his hands.

"Don't take any risks," He told her. "Just keep an eye on what he is doing,"

"There's more to this than you're telling me," He sighed.

"I'm under orders not to mention any of this to dad," He told her, "The risk of him saying something to Jack are to great. If Stewart finds out people's lives may be at risk,"

Steve knew that at that point he should have told her the truth, It wasn't just the people who were working undercover now that could be at risk. He had worked undercover at the warehouse just before he and Rachel had met and although they had a star witness, if he had to he could fill that roll. It was him who had led them to the star witness. Chief Masters and the captain where the only ones who knew and both were reluctant to use him. Hiding in the open was the idea; even being on the case was designed to keep a different kind of attention on him.

Rachel watched him and could tell that there was more that he was not telling her. But she could see the guilt at involving her at all.

"I'll be careful;" with a groan he pulled her forward and into his arms and then kissed her and hoped everything would turn out okay and that his worst fears wouldn't be realised.


	4. Chapter four

Sorry about this chapter taking so long but I've been ill and so has the computer, that is also the reason why this chapter is fairly short,

Alison.

Chapter 4.

Three days had passed since Jack's return. In the initial excitement Mark had not really noticed Steve's withdrawal, but now things had calmed down he began to note that something was wrong and was determined to find out what was bothering his son. making breakfast for them both he sat out on the deck and waited for his son to come up.

Steve made his way upstairs and spied his dad sitting on the deck, a light frown on his face. Steve swallowed as he recognised the expression on his face. He was still trying to think of a way to prepare his father in case they were right about Jack. The captain had made it clear that under no circumstance was he to say anything, he fully understood why, but it didn't make it any easier on himself. He still entertained the thought that they might be wrong. Putting on a cheerful face he went out and sat down.

"Morning dad," He said with forced cheerfulness that didn't deceive his father one bit.

"Morning son," He watched Steve for a few minutes while he eat his breakfast. Slightly darkened rings around his eyes spoke loudly that he wasn't sleeping properly. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "There's no problem between you and Rachel is there?" He had high hopes for this relationship and he would fight just as hard as Steve to save it if he could.

"No dad we're getting along fine," Steve quickly reassured him.

"Good," Mark said relieved. That had been his biggest worry. "A case then?"

Steve quickly seized upon an idea.

"Yeah!" He sighed. Well that much was true after all.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked concerned. Most of the time if his son had any problem he usually came to him with it.

"No dad ," He said with genuine disappointment. "Its down to a waiting game now," Mark knew his son well enough to know that he wasn't telling him the complete truth. But he also knew that at least for now he wouldn't get any more information from him. When he got to work he would ask Rachel, maybe she could tell him more.

Steve knew that his father had given up more easily than he had expected him to. He also knew that meant he intended to ask Rachel about what was going on. He hated the fact that she had been placed in the middle of what was going on and knew that his father would put pressure on her to tell him what was going on. 

Rachel sat in the doctor's lounge trying to concentrate on writing up her patients notes. For most of the day she had managed to avoid Mark and so avoid the necessity of lying to him, Steve had phoned to warn her that his dad may try to question her about what was going on. 

"Rachel could I have a talk with you?" Rachel looked up and saw Mark in the doorway.

"Sure," She said with a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What is it?"

"Has Steve said anything to you about work or anything ?" Rachel made the pretence of thinking about it.

"I know he was having a job with a case," She said. "But he hasn't given me any details," Mark sighed. He had hoped that she would have been able to help him find out what was going on.

"I had hoped he might have said something to you," He sighed and sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm sure it will be fine," She told him, hoping that she was right. "Patience is not one of his strong points," Mark laughed.

"You noticed then," He laughed. Rachel thought back to the beginning of their relationship with a smile.

"One of the first things I noticed," She said with a smile. " Once I had picked myself of the floor," She placed her hand on Mark's arm. "I'm sure everything will be fine,"

"I hope so," He said. He just wished the sense of foreboding, he had felt since this morning would go away.

Steve stood with Cheryl. They were waiting for an informant, Joe Reynolds had phoned Steve earlier that day and said he had some information for him and had asked for a meet. Cheryl had come along at the captain's insistence. When at last the man finally showed up he looked nervous, frequently looking around him.

"Okay Joe," Steve said to him. "What you got?"

"If I tell you, You gotta protect me," His voice verged on hysteria.

"Okay," Steve said calmly. Normally Reynolds was a good source of information and very little rattled him. But he was rattled now and scared.

"Oh man this is big," He told him, running his fingers nervously through his hair. "Stewart's got!" The man got no further. Shots rang out, Cheryl ran forward as she saw both her partner and Reynolds drop to the floor. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5.

Mark had just made it back to his office when he was paged to go down to the ER. At first he didn't think it was anything to bad until he heard the second page for Rachel, with a sinking feeling he headed down. It seemed to take an age for the elevator to reach the ground floor. When he finally arrived the first people he saw was Jesse talking with Cheryl, he quickly moved forward.

"Jesse ?" He said anxiously. Jesse looked towards Mark and gave a reassuring smile.

"Its okay," He said quickly coming to the older mans side. " Thankfully the bullet has just grazed him," Mark sighed with relief, "and A few stitches and he'll be fine,"

"Mark! Jesse!" Mark turned to see Rachel heading towards them her face pale and anxious, Mark quickly moved forward and took hold of her arms, he could feel the woman shaking under his hands.

"He's fine," He told her reassuringly. Rachel looked from him towards Jesse who had come up behind Mark.

"He's just been grazed, "He told her, "As I was just telling Mark a few stitches and he'll be fine," Relief passed over her face.

"Where is he?" She asked. She wanted to confirm with her own eyes that what Jesse said were true. Jesse gave a smile.

"Exam 2," He answered. She turned and left the three of them together and went into the room.

Mark watched her leave and then turned to Cheryl.

"What happened?" He asked her, deciding that Steve and Rachel should have a little time alone.

"We were meeting an informant," She told him choosing her words carefully. "He'd just arrived when someone started shooting, both he and Steve dropped, by the time I got to where the shooter was they were long gone," Mark turned to Jesse,

"What about the other man," He asked. Jesse shook his head sadly.

"He was DOA," He told him.

"Dose Steve know?" Mark questioned him, Jesse nodded.

"Yeah," He sighed. "He spent most of the time after I told him inventing colourful words," 

When Rachel entered the room Steve was sitting on the exam table with his back to her with a nurse putting a dressing on the wound. She moved forward.

"I'll take over," She said to her. The nurse turned to her and gave a smile,

"Of course," She said and turned and left them alone, She moved round the table and carried on putting the dressing on, neither said a word until she had finished. Once she had secured the dressing Steve's arms went around her and pulled her to him. Slowly she began to relax, Steve's hand went up to her hair and slowly began to stroke it, and kissed her forehead.

"Its okay," He said softly. He felt the shudder that ran through her body. Pulling away from him she looked up at him,

"What happened?" She asked. Steve sighed.

"We where meeting with an informant said he had some information on Stewart,"

"Did he manage to tell you what?" She asked. Steve shook his head.

"No he was shot before he could tell me," He sighed. "He died on the way here according to Jesse," 

They both looked up as the door opened and Mark entered. On face there was a slightly puzzled expression, looking at Rachel.

"Chief Masters and Captain Newman are here," He said. Rachel felt Steve stiffen slightly. "They want to talk with Rachel for a few minutes;" Rachel looked at Steve and noticed his worried expression, which he quickly hid. "They're in the doctor's lounge," Rachel nodded and pulled away from Steve and began to wonder exactly what they wanted with her. Steve moved forward slightly and whispered close to her ear.

"Don't worry it will be fine," He assured her. She smiled at him then turned to leave. Mark watched her go, then turned to his son.

"What is going on?" He asked. His expression was serious. He was starting to get a little irritated at Steve's lack of communication. Normally they talked over any problems especially any that could result in an attempt on Steve's life. Steve realised this.

"They weren't after me," He said smoothly. "It was Joe Reynolds;" He slipped off the exam table, "He was trying to give me some information on the case I'm on,"

"And did he manage it?" He asked him.

"No," He said with genuine regret. What information he had must have been important, important enough to have him killed to prevent him from telling him, Steve had a feeling that he was going to have to find out what it was.

Rachel left the room and despite Steve's assurances she still felt nervous.

"Hey Rachel," Jesse called her, she turned to face the young doctor. "Tell Masters to hurry it up I've got a break in five minutes," He then flashed her a quick grin then entered the exam room she had just left, carrying a fresh shirt for Steve.

She entered the doctor's lounge and closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" Rachel said.

Chief Masters and Captain Newman looked up at her,

"Yes," Masters said. Looking at both grim faced men, she began to wonder if she had done anything wrong, "Please sit down," He pointed at one of the spare chairs in the doctors lounge. "Lt Sloan has told you what this is all about?"

"Some of it," She replied. "All he asked me to do was keep an eye on Jack Stewart when he starts here next week," Both men nodded.

"That's all he has told you," Newman asked. Rachel nodded. Masters looked at her shrewdly.

"But you've guessed that there is more to it than that," Again Rachel nodded. 

"Right ," He said, "There is more, but I will not give you any details, but we do need your co-operation," Rachel swallowed hard, trying to keep the sense of dread that was building up in her stomach from over-whelming her. "If either my self or Captain Newman here calls you and gives you a code word lion, you're to drop everything you are doing, whether your at home or work and go straight to this address," He handed her a piece of paper with an address wrote on it.

"Can I ask why?" She said handing the paper back to him.

"Let's just say that both yours and Steve's life may depend on you doing exactly what you are told,"

"What about Mark?" She asked realising what they were saying.

"Separate arrangements are being made for Dr Sloan;" He looked up at the young woman, his expression serious. "I can't convey enough how dangerous things could get;" She took a deep breath and nodded. She stood up. "With luck we won't have do what we have planned for," 

There was a knocking at the door and Steve entered now wearing a new shirt, his arm slipped around her waist, she leaned against him. 

"All is arranged," Newman told Steve. He nodded his expression grim. "Lets all hope that it won't go that far,"

"The only people that know what is going on are those in this room," Masters said seriously. "Let's keep that way,"

Steve sighed and nodded. Some how he got the feeling that things where going to get a whole lot worse before they got better.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six.

Jesse sat down with a relieved sigh. It had been a busy day and he was glad to be able to have a little sit down before he went home. It had been a week since Joe Reynolds had been killed and Steve had been hurt. No information was coming to light on who had killed the man. Steve had not been willing to talk about what was going on to any of them, a fact that was causing problems between him and his father. In all the years he had known them he had never seen them so far apart and it worried him.

"Still here?" Jesse looked up and saw Rachel enter the room and pour herself a coffee.

"Not for much longer," He said with feeling. Rachel gave a quick smile. It was then that he realised that he hadn't really seen her smile much lately, and there was a tension in her body to. "Mark been trying again," She nodded and sat down on a chair next to him.

"I know he is only trying to find out what is happening," She sighed her voice was close to tears. "I only wish I knew myself, but Steve hasn't been totally honest with me over it,"

"And what you do know your not allowed to say, right?" She looked at him a little surprised. "It didn't take a lot of working out," He told her with a slight laugh. "Masters and Newman's little talk with you last week was inclined to be a give away," She nodded again.

"Steve told them they should have waited," She gave a shrug. Jesse looked at her and decided to air something that had been bothering him.

"All this trouble started at the time Jack came back," Jesse guessed. "Has all this got anything to do with him?" Rachel looked back at him her face unhappy.

"Jesse don't," She pleaded.

"I'm surprised that Mark hasn't worked it out for himself," Suddenly his face paled. "It wasn't him that shot Steve was it?"

"I don't know," Rachel said softly. "But I don't think it was,"

Jesse thought that she was right, Jack had been as concerned as any of them when he heard what had happened and it was genuine concern that he had saw on the other doctor's face. But Jesse had seen Jack's face in unguarded moments and seen what was a great sadness; Jesse didn't push or ask questions about it. Jesse sighed he hoped that there wasn't a problem with Jack, he had quite gotten to like the other man. He could imagine the pain it would cause Mark if he was involved in any wrongdoing.

"I just wish that Steve would say something to Mark," Jesse sighed as he stood up. Rachel looked up at him.

"I only wish he could," She said softly. Jesse looked at her and tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"I'm sure that it will all work out eventually," He turned and left Rachel sitting alone with her thoughts,

"I only hope your right," She told herself, though she had doubts as whether everything would ever be the same again.

Steve sat his desk finishing up some paper work. He wasn't particularly looking forward to going home, he knew that his father would try to find out what was going on again. Rachel would still be at work for another couple hours, so at least for tonight he wouldn't see her. He knew that she was off the next day, he had also asked for the next day off as well and he intended to spend it with Rachel. With a sigh he finished his work and collected his coat.

He drove home and while in some heavy traffic he thought about his relationship with Rachel. He saw her most days, mainly at the hospital, although he had been avoiding the hospital mainly to avoid his father's questions. She would come to Bobs if he were working there. He began to find himself wanting more than a few snatched moments with her. Right at the moment with this case hanging over them he knew that trying to change their relationship would not be fair to either of them. But what he didn't know that fate was about step in and change it for him.

Mark sat in the main lounge to the house, he heard Steve's truck pull up outside, glancing at the clock on the fireplace he knew that Steve was late. He had the definite feeling that Steve was avoiding him. He had hardly been at the hospital much save to have the stitches taken out, and coming home late at night so to avoid any conversation, it was not like Steve to not discuss a difficult case with him. All the problems of the past week had caught up with him and he now was determined to find out what was going on. All his concern had made his temper shorter than it should be.

Steve entered and saw his father sitting in a chair, with a sigh he placed his keys on the small coffee table and sat down on the couch,

"Busy day?" Mark asked.

"Not really," Steve said truthfully. "Just didn't realise how much paper work I had,"

"Any news on whom shot Joe Reynolds ?" He asked him.

"No nothing," Steve answered truthfully. At the moment they were at a dead end with their enquires, there was a few leads left to follow but Steve did not think they where going to lead anywhere. Mark's patience was at an end.

"What is exactly going on?" He asked. "And don't give me a story about a case," Steve sighed it was going to be one of those conversations again.

"Dad I've already told you," He said. Mark cut in.

"You've told me nothing," He snapped his anger rising. " Some one nearly killed you and you tell that its nothing, I want the truth now,"

"Dad I can't," Steve said softly. Mark was so wound up about what was going on that he missed the tone in which Steve tried to plead with him.

"So you can tell Rachel but not me," He snapped. Steve eyes narrowed.

"Leave Rachel out of this;" He said an edge to his voice. "And leave her alone at work,"

"Or what?" Mark snapped back. He knew he was being irrational, but all the worry about what was going on, was causing him not to think to clearly.

"Don't push it," Steve hissed angrily. "I have damn good reasons for not telling you what is going on, so you'll just have to trust me over it,"

"Trust works both ways," Mark snapped back.

"Yes well perhaps I don't trust everyone who you will tell," Steve instantly regretted what he said,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just exactly what I said," He picked up the keys to his truck and got up and went down the stairs.

All Mark heard about ten minutes later was the sound of Steve's truck drive away from the beach house. Mark realised that he had pushed his son to far.

Rachel had just got home after finishing her shift and was looking forward to a restful bath. When the buzzer went to say that she had a visitor, with a sigh she answered it.

"Its Steve can I come up?" Rachel was surprised she hadn't expected him tonight.

"Sure," She pressed the release button for the door at the main entrance and opened the door and waited for him, she was surprised to see him carrying what appeared to be a hastily packed holdall.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Of course not," She said quickly, her voice then softened with concern. "What happened?" Steve sighed as he sat down on the couch in her lounge; she sat down at the side of him and put her arm around him.

"I had a row with dad," He said. Rachel sighed.

"Worse than the last one?" Steve nodded.

"Listen," He said a little unsure, "I can always sleep here on the couch," He had been determined not to put any pressure on her. One of Rachel's eyebrows shot up and a soft smile appeared on her lips and she took hold of his hand.

"Lets go to bed," She said softly, pulling him up to his feet, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him and kissed her. With another quick movement he had picked her up and was carrying her towards the bedroom and for a while they both could forget the problems that they both had.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter 7.

Jesse sat down with some frustration. He had been trying to talk to Mark all day and had got no where fast, all he had managed to do was persuade Mark not to take his frustration out on Rachel. All that Rachel had told him was that Mark and Steve had a row and at least for now Steve had moved in with her. It had been one hell of a shock to him and he hated the way the two of his best friends had drifted apart, now he was determined to find out what was going on. That was what was behind his plan to speak to Steve in private, and knowing that he was at Bobs tonight seemed a good time to get him alone and find out what was going on. Steve came out of the back carrying two coffees with him and sat down opposite Jesse.

"Okay, what the hell is going on Steve? And I want proper answers not any made up crap," Jesse told him. Steve sighed, he had been glad when Jesse had shown up just before closing time. He had already come to the decision to tell Jesse what was going on, he knew that he could count on the younger man to take care of his dad if the worst should happen.

"Sure you really want to know?" Steve told him. "This isn't exactly easy,"

"Steve how long have we been friends?" The young man said. "We've been through so much together I doubt that one more thing is going to be any different," Steve gave a slight smile that quickly vanished.

"This whole situation is different," He said softly. He gave a sigh. "And tougher,"

"I don't really care," Jesse told him. Steve shook his head slightly.

"I haven't even told Rachel what I'm going to tell you,"

"Is that wise?" Jesse asked.

"I don't want to worry her more than I have to," Steve told him. Taking a drink from the coffee he looked directly at Jesse. "Do you remember the undercover assignment I had just before Ellen and I split," Jesse nodded. "Well it was on a man by the name of John Stewart," Jesse looked astonished at him.

"Any relation to Jack?" He asked quickly. Steve nodded, then continued.

"Well to cut it short. I managed to persuade his main book man to turn states evidence,"

"And there's a possibility that Jacks return could be connected," Jesse said.

"He's been seen at a warehouse that we're watching," Steve sighed. "I've been put under orders that I'm not to say a thing to dad, I shouldn't be even telling you,"

"I kind of thought that it might have been connected to Jack's return," Jesse said to him.

"You know the way dad works if he knew what was going on, the first thing that he would do is say something to Jack,"

"That's not all is it?" Jesse said shrewdly, his eyes narrowing. Steve gave a rueful smile.

"The witness we have got is enough to send him down for a long time. But if something dose happen to him, I can do the job the same," Jesse looked at his friend concern on his face.

"And what would it mean if you do?" Jesse asked, though he could have a good guess at would happen. Steve shrugged.

"I disappear," He told a shocked Jesse. "Along with Rachel," Jesse sat a little dazed by what he had just heard.

"You can't say anything to Mark in case he tells Jack?" Steve nodded.

"The Captain and chief Masters are sure that his reappearance is not just a coincidence and after the shooting of Joe Reynolds,"

"I hope they're wrong," Jesse said.

"So do I Jess," Steve told him with feeling. "So do I. I want you to do me a favour,"

"Anything Steve you know that," Jesse said with feeling.

"If the worst happens, I want you to look after dad for me," Jesse felt shocked; he really didn't know what to say to his friend. They had had tough cases before, but never one that had made Steve ask this.

"You know I will," Jesse assured him.

Steve was a little late into work next morning and he arrived to see Cheryl sitting there with a big grin on her face. Seeing Steve her smile increased.

"Tiffany Walls has come out of hiding at last," Tiffany Walls had been Joe Reynolds girlfriend and they had been trying to find her since the shooting.

"Where?" Steve asked quickly.

"A black and white spotted her going into her apartment about twenty minutes ago," Steve turned back towards the exit Cheryl quickly grabbed her coat and followed him out. "Steve the captain said that we weren't to go alone on these calls," Steve swore, he had forgotten the orders.

"Who was in the black and white?" He asked quickly.

"Dave Peters and his partner," She answered.

"Are they still there?" Cheryl nodded. "They'll be good back up,"

They arrived at the apartment half an hour later, Cheryl was relived to see the patrol car still there. The two uniformed officers came up to them.

"She still in there?" Steve asked quickly,

"As far as we know," One said "Want us with you?"

"Yeah," Steve sighed and looked at his partner, "don't want to get in trouble with the captain,"

"Or your partner," Cheryl added with a quick grin, "I'll go round back in case she tries to do a runner," Steve nodded and made his way to the front of the building along with the two officers. He hoped that the woman knew something about what Joe had wanted to tell him, somehow he felt it was important that he work it out.

Arriving at her apartment Steve knocked on the door. At first there was no answer so he knocked again,

"Miss Walls its the police we just want to talk to you," He heard a sound of chains being taken off the door, the door opened Steve made sure that the frightened young woman could see his badge,

"What do you want?" She asked trying to make her self-sound tough, but only succeeded in making herself sound more desperate.

"We just want to talk with you about Joe," Steve said trying to make his voice sound reassuring.

"He's dead," She snapped.

"We know, we're trying to find out who had him killed and why. Can we please come in,"?

To Steve relief she opened the door and let them in.

"I can't tell you anything," She said "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you anything, I'm not stupid," Steve looked at the frightened young woman.

"It wouldn't make any difference," Steve told her gently. "Who ever is behind this would kill you even if you don't tell what you know," The girl paled Steve put the girls age at about eighteen. "We can protect you,"

"Like you protected Joe," She sneered.

"If Joe had told me that he was in danger believe me we would have been more prepared for what happened and he would probably still been alive now," She sighed.

"All I know is that he had met someone called Sam Walker and it was him that told him what was going on," Steve nodded, He knew that Walker was one of John Stewarts heavies, it was a small connection, but a connection never the less.

"Get some things together," Steve told her. "We'll find somewhere safe for you,"

Suddenly outside the window to the apartment there was a bright flash of light. He dived at the startled girl knocking her to the floor just as the window exploded. The other two officers made for cover as more bullets came through the window. Steve pulled out his own gun then heard Cheryl's shout from outside the apartment,

"Steve," She shouted again concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," He shouted back, he saw her carefully poking her head around the door, "They're across the street,"

"Okay," She said grimly. One of the officers crawled out of the apartment and followed her out. Steve and the other officer where pinned down.

"Always said you plain clothes had all the fun," The man said to Steve with hint of mischief. Steve gave him a sour look.

"Dave you've got a lousy sense of humour did you know," He said.

"Of course, its all part of my charm," He grinned at Steve,

"What charm," Steve told him.

After a few minutes Steve's mobile began to ring, he quickly answered it when he saw it was Cheryl's number,

"Well?" He said sharply.

"They where gone by the time we got here," Cheryl sighed not that she had expected them to still be there. "They've left the gun behind,"

"Get forensic in," Steve told her. "I doubt they'll find anything sounds like a professional. But we may get lucky,"

"Let's hope so," Not that her voice carried any hope in it. It seemed like all they were doing was just running around chasing their behinds in this, while John Stewart had the upper hand.

John Stewart sat in his office staring steadily at the man he had hired to take care of the problem of the girl. The man seemed unconcerned about his situation.

"It was hardly my fault that the police got to her first," He said calmly. He was professional and always took precautions on his jobs, he went missing and all his records of his jobs went to the police, so most of his clients knew better than to try to get rid of him.

Sam Walker came in.

"Well, did you find out who it was?" Stewart asked the man.

"Steve Sloan," He said. At that moment he was trying to make his self-indispensable to his boss trying to make up for the mistake he had made.

"Again," Stewart exclaimed. "That man is getting to be a pain,"

"Want me to take care of it?" The hit man asked him.

"Tempting," Stewart told him. "But he's one of Masters favourites and he would come after me with or with out proof," The man shrugged.

"Sir doing something permanent to Sloan could effect the other job to," Walker said to his boss,

"Why?" He asked.

"Sloan's father is the head of internal medicine at the hospital," 

"Look into it Walker," He told the man "and this time don't mess up,"

"Yes sir,"

Cheryl sat with Steve and Rachel in Rachel's apartment, talking over what was going on. Rachel had gone to make a couple coffees she had just returned when Cheryl said.

"What I can't understand is how he is still operating, he's got to know that we're watching him," She said quickly thanking Rachel for the coffee.

"What kind of operation is he suppose to be running from that warehouse?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Just a normal import export place," Cheryl answered.

"So he has crates of all sizes coming and going?" She said. Steve gave a groan and slapped his hand to his head.

"Yeah wh," She stopped short and she to groaned. "Why the hell didn't we think it sooner," Rachel gave a slight smile.

"Because," Steve stated ruefully. "We overlooked the obvious;" Cheryl gave a quick grin,

" At least the captain did as well," She gave a laugh, "and so did the chief,"

"Well that should make you both feel a little better about it," Rachel said impishly, "Any of his known men should be pretty obvious after seeing him, will probably be doubled up," Looking at Steve she smiled and reached for her coat,

"Time to go?" He asked. Rachel nodded. She was on the night shift at the hospital. Cheryl stood up and made her way to the door,

"I'll see you in the morning Steve,"

"Okay," He gave a quick grin, "Then we'll tell the captain the good news," He picked up his car keys,

"You don't have take me to work," Rachel said to him.

"Yes I do," He told her softly. She shrugged she didn't feel it was worth arguing over and it did feel kind of nice to have someone concerned about her. When they got to the hospital he turned to kiss her goodbye, he lightly brushed his lips over hers and one hand slipped around her waist.

"If you don't get out soon I won't let you go," He said softly to her. Rachel gave slight grin.

"If I don't get out soon, I won't want to," She told him. Regretfully she pulled away from him and opened the door; "I'll see you tomorrow," 

Steve watched her going into the building, totally unaware that they were being watched.

Sam Walker also watched Rachel leave. Picking his phone out of his pocket.

"Got an idea boss," He said when his boss answered the phone.

Steve went into work early next morning and was sitting at his desk when Captain Newman came in,

"Steve don't disappear this morning," He told him, "Chief Masters is coming in and wants to talk to everyone,"

"Okay sir," The man was about to leave and go into his office, "Oh sir we think we may have found out how Stewart is still operating without us seeing," The captain looked at him and gave a quick grin.

"Good tell us when the Chief gets here,"

An hour later Cheryl turned up and sat down at her own desk,

"Morning," She said to Steve when she sat down.

"Morning," He replied, "Late night last night?" He asked with a quick grin,

"Well we know that you were in bed and asleep early last night," She replied quickly, Steve grinned.

"Masters wants to see everyone, so we've been told not to go any where," Cheryl nodded.

"Told the captain what we think about Stewart?" She asked him.

"Not yet, he said to tell both him and Masters when he gets here," She nodded.

"Any idea about what time he wants us?"

"No! Shouldn't be long though,"

With in ten minutes they saw Masters arrive he was talking with Newman for a few minutes. Newman came out.

"Okay people my office now," He shouted across the office,

"It must be something big," One detective said to Cheryl as they entered the room, She gave a shrug. Masters stood looking out one of the windows and turned to face the people in the room.

"Right sit down people," He said and waited until all the people had sat themselves down. "Okay," He looked at everyone making sure that everyone was listening to him. "As you know we've got the trail of John Stewart coming up next week," He looked around the room at the assembled detectives, his eyes resting for a while longer on Steve. "However a problem has come up with the chief witness," Steve gave a start, "A few weeks ago he was found to be suffering from a problem which needs surgery. Therefore tomorrow Martin Stedman will be transferred to Community General," again he looked at Steve, "We have to sort out all the security measures that this involves,"

"Oh great a baby-sit job," The detective who had spoken to Cheryl earlier sighed.

"Yes Graham," Cheryl said to him with a grin, "Just think of all the overtime," The mans expression lightened at this and she chuckled.

"All details will be worked out today," Captain Newman told them, and they rose, "Sloan, Banks can you remain behind," Steve and Cheryl remained seated while their colleagues filed out the room.

"Okay you said you might have found out how he 's still operating," Masters said.

"We think so," Steve said to him, "As crazy as it sounds he may be taking people in and out through the crates," Masters and Newman looked at one another and shook there heads.

"I don't think we thought about it before because it was to simple and daft," Cheryl said. "But to be honest it's the only thing that makes any sense," Steve nodded.

"We've never investigated the shipments, mainly because it is suppose to be a legit business," Steve told them.

"You may be right," Masters said ruefully. "In this day and age you don't expect something like this or as simple," Steve gave a shrug, "but it will difficult to prove,"

"If he goes down at the trail it won't be a problem any way," Cheryl said. Masters expression turned serious.

"Oh he will go down one way or another," He looked directly at Steve, who sighed and nodded.

Rachel had finished at the hospital and was enjoying the walk home; it was one of the benefits of living close to the hospital. Steve had drop hints about her getting a car, but she had not really got a call for one. There was a supermarket just up the road from her apartment, so she didn't feel the need for a car, she knew that it was odd attitude for any one to have in this day and age. It wasn't particularly crowded on the pavements; just in front of her a man leaned against a car and appeared to reading a newspaper. Just as she got level with him he folded the paper up and looked at her.

"Got the time?" He asked politely. She stopped and looked at watch. Suddenly a second man who she had not seen appeared behind her and she felt the barrel of a gun being placed in her back.

"Now we don't want to cause a scene here do we doctor;" A voice sneered into her ear. "Too many people could get hurt;" Rachel swallowed hard and knew that they had got the advantage of her. "We'll be going for a little ride now;" the first man with an evil grin opened the door of the car he was leaning against. Rachel knew that she had no choice but to get in.

Steve and Cheryl were just leaving the station, when Steve's phone began to ring.

"Sloan," He said.

"Arhh Lt Sloan," The voice said. It automatically set him on edge. "We have some one here who wants to talk to you," Steve heard the phone being handed over to some one else, a sick feeling entered his stomach, which increased when he heard Rachel's voice.

"Steve?" Her voice was soft with slight edge of fear to it.

"Rachel," His voice sounded slightly strangled that caused Cheryl to look sharply at him.

"What's wrong ?" She asked quickly.

"You okay?" He asked quickly, grabbing the nearest bench and sitting down on it,

" Just a little stiff, but otherwise I'm okay," He heard the phone being taken away from her,

"Now then Sloan," It was the mans voice again, "This is the deal, lay off the case for forty eight hours, other wise you won't get to see this lovely lady again,"

"You do anything to her Stewart and I swear I'll kill you," He snarled. Cheryl's face paled and sat down beside Steve on the bench, her hand going on to Steve's shoulder.

"What happens to her is in your hands Sloan," He said back. "We'll call you again in forty-eight hours;" the voice then rang off. Steve stared at the phone for a moment.

"Steve," Cheryl said softly. "You've got to tell the Captain what's happened,"

Steve looked at his partner.

"No," He said sharply.

"But Steve!" She said to him.

"No Cheryl," He said again with determination, "I got her into this I'll get her out," Cheryl nodded and knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

"What do we do first?" She asked. Steve gave her a grateful smile.

"We get some straight answers from Jack;" He looked at his watch. "Jesse said they'll be at dads today,"

Cheryl nodded and they made their way to Steve's truck.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8.

Steve's hands gripped the steering wheel of the truck. His face was a mixture of rage, fear and frustration. His partner Cheryl Banks sat at his side anger and concern on her face. It had only taken a matter of minutes from receiving the phone call to their being on the road to the beach house. Cheryl hoped that he would calm down before they reached it. She knew that Steve and his father had not been getting along this past week, it had been bad enough for Steve to move out and in with Rachel. It had been hard for Rachel to, caught in the middle of a battle of two strong-minded men. Two men who normally saw eye to eye on virtually everything.

"If they do anything to her?" He gritted his teeth. Cheryl put a comforting hand on his arm.

"We'll find her," She said gently. "Its crazy doing something like this," She didn't say that they also must be desperate to pull a stunt like this and desperate people don't always think straight. A shudder ran through her knowing there was a big chance that they wouldn't find her alive. Looking at her partner she wondered just what it would do to him to lose her now, especially now that his father wouldn't be there for him. She shook that thought away, knowing that if anything did happen to her all of that would be put aside and his father would be there for his son.

They pulled up at the house ten minutes later, Steve having broken most speed limits. He would have been out of the truck in seconds only Cheryl grabbed his arm.

"Try and calm down a little Steve," She said to him. "Going in like a bull in a china shop isn't going to help," Steve pulled in his breath and slowly nodded. Somehow she didn't think that it was going to make any difference. As soon as he saw Jack he was likely to flip, not that she could blame him. She was also thankful that she could see both Jesse's and Amanda's car outside.

They entered the house and could hear Amanda and Mark talking. Jesse was the first to see them.

"Hey Steve," He said. It was then he saw his friends face, his own drained of colour when he saw the look of anger on Steve's face he also took note that his hands were also flexing at his side. "What's wrong?" He looked to Cheryl hoping to find out something from there.

When Steve looked at Jack he knew that he wouldn't be able to contain his anger any more. He strode across the room and grabbed the startled doctor pulling his other hand back and making a fist of it he then hit him with the full force in the mouth. It hurt, but lord did it feel good. Jack staggered back and fell to the floor; Steve followed through again grabbing hold of his shirtfront then pushed him back against the wall. He could hear Cheryl swear, then Jesse came up and hung onto his arm hoping to prevent him from lashing out again.

"Steve just what in the hell do you think your doing?" He heard his father bark from behind him. He ignored him focusing his attention Jack.

"Where is she?" He hissed at him.

"What?" He said in a puzzled tone. Jack might not have known what he was asking, but Jesse cottoned on immediately.

"Oh god!" He whispered letting go of Steve's arm.

" Don't come the innocent," He spat at him. "Where are they keeping Rachel?"

The colour completely drained from Jack's face and his shoulders slumped.

"I don't know, Steve," He said miserably. "I didn't know what they were planning,"

"And you expect me to believe that?" Steve scoffed back. Jack sighed, he couldn't blame Steve for not believing him, and he had done so much lying since he came back, but he didn't have any choice. But now he knew he had to tell the truth.

Mark looked from his son and back to Jack, he felt Amanda's arm go around him in comfort. He looked at Cheryl who stood between them.

"Steve was phoned about 30 minutes ago," She said sadly, hating the pain that she could see in the older mans eyes. " They said that if he wanted to see Rachel alive again he was to back off the case for at forty-eight hours," Mark sighed and looked at Jack.

"What has this all got to do with Jack?" He asked.

"Because," Steve snarled. "It's his uncle that has Rachel;" He fixed Jack with a stare. "And Jack's been seen there,"

"What!" Mark looked in stunned disbelief first at his son then at Jack

"What's going to happen in the next forty-eight hours?" Steve asked

"I don't know," He said. He felt Steve's grip on him tighten. "Honestly Steve, I really don't know,"

"Why Jack?" Amanda said close to tears. He closed his eyes.

"I didn't have any choice," He said. He looked at Steve. "They want me to do something but haven't told me what,"

"Why do it at all?" Steve said to him. 

Jack looked straight at his friend.

"For the same reason as you'll do exactly what they say," He told him sadly. "Because they have my daughter,"


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9.

Steve looked astounded at Jack for a minute. A shocked silence in the room as they all regarded the doctor. Steve sighed and let him go.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" he asked. Jack hung his head.

"Eight years is a long time," He sighed. "And people change a lot in that time and I was afraid of what they would do to Mollie if they found out that I had told you," He ran his fingers through in hair in frustration.

"I think you ought to explain from the beginning," Amanda said there was an edge in her voice.

Five minutes later they were all sat round the table. Jesse had sorted out Jack's lip from where Steve had hit him and Mark had fetched an ice pack from the freezer for Steve's hand.

"It started about a year after I had left here," He told them. "I met Jenny at the hospital where I worked. We got married 6 months later and a year after that Mollie was born," He sighed again, it was painful to relive it again. " A year after that Jenny was killed in a car crash. That left me alone with Mollie managing as best we could,"

Mark sighed and looked at him and shook his head.

"Why didn't you come back then?" He asked with sympathy. "You know we would have helped,"

"I thought about it," He said. "But it felt to much like giving in, admitting that I couldn't cope," He shook his head ruefully and gave a small smile. "Kind of dumb right?"

"That's an understatement," Amanda told him.

"We muddled through. Until three weeks ago," He carried on. "John came to see us, not that I was pleased to see him. Said he had a job for me to do," He looked round the table at people who he hoped where still his friends. "Naturally I told him where to go. Then they grabbed Mollie from the child minders next day," He sighed again. "But they still haven't told me what they want me to do,"

Steve sighed. Things were just getting more complicated. The fear that had been gnawing at him since the phone call threatened to over whelm him.

"What could possibly be happening in the next two days at the hospital that we don't know about?" Amanda asked. Steve looked up at Cheryl realisation dawned on both of them at the same time.

"Martin Stedman," They both said together.

"And who is Martin Stedman?" Mark asked them.

" He is giving testimony at John Stewart's trail," Cheryl answered. " His testimony could bring down most of that family,"

"What's his connection to the hospital?" Jessie asked.

"He's due to have surgery the day after tomorrow," Cheryl continued.

"How come we haven't been told?" Mark asked a little annoyed that his hospital was to be turned upside down again.

"We were to give you the good news tomorrow," Steve told him. 

"Thing is we only knew of this today," Cheryl said with a frown. A frown crossed Steve's face to.

"So how in the hell did they know about it three weeks ago?" He said with some concern.

"A leak," Amanda suggested. Cheryl nodded.

"It would have to be in the Chief's office," Steve said. Cheryl groaned at the thought.

"Who's going to him tell though?" Steve gave a shrug, then something of an evil smile. "We'll leave it to the captain,"

"That's one of the reasons he gets paid more than we do," Cheryl said. Her eyes then widened. "You don't suppose that is what Joe Reynolds was trying to tell you," 

"It could have been," Steve said.

"It would make sense," Jesse said. "I think it would have been reasonable risk for who ever it is, killing him,"

"And if it is a leak in Masters office, he would have known straight away if his cover was blown," Mark said.

"It also means its going to be hard to get back up from the station," Steve said. He turned back to Jack. "John didn't give any clues as to who it was?" Jack shook his head. "Have you been taken to see Mollie since your arrival?" Jack nodded.

"A couple of times," He said sadly. "But I couldn't tell where about they have her, I was always put in a crate before hand," Steve looked up at Cheryl, it dawning on both of them at the same time,

"Rachel was right," Cheryl said softly. Steve's face turned bleak and balled his hands into fists, then his eyes widened.

"That's what she meant," He said softly. They all looked to him for an explanation, "They let me talk to her for a couple of seconds when they called me. She said that she felt a little stiff but she was okay," Cheryl gave a grin.

"She's in that warehouse," Mark looked at them puzzled.

"This has gone by me a bit quick," He said.

"We were talking about the case last night," Steve said. "We were trying to figure out just how he was still running the organization but with out seeming to do,"

"We've been watching the warehouse for a month but nothing seemed to happen, no one came there," Cheryl continued. "Other than usual deliveries,"

"That was how you suspected me wasn't it?" Jack said quickly. Steve nodded.

"Yeah!" Cheryl stated. "You were photographed going in the first day you got back,"

"Yeah!" Jack sighed. "John did his nut when I arrived, but when nothing seemed to come of it," He shrugged. Steve carried on.

"Rachel came up with the idea that he might be smuggling people in and out by using delivery crates, and as a joke she said anyone inside them would probably be a little stiff after hiding the crates," Cheryl stood and went on to the deck and made a phone call from her mobile.

Steve sat at the table despite the headway they had made he knew what the chances of getting her out alive were not good, his hands came up and he rubbed at his face.

"I'm sorry Steve," Jack said with feeling. "If I had known," Steve nodded. Despite everything he knew now that blaming Jack would do no good. His friend had been placed in the same situation as he was now in.

"I know," He said. Mark could hear the pain in his sons voice. He moved closer to Steve wanting to offer comfort but not sure if his son wanted it from him. Gingerly he placed his arm around his shoulders, Steve looked up at him, he could see the hurt and pain in his face. Neither said anything, but Steve's hand came up and covered his fathers. Cheryl came back in.

"Got it," She said. "Baker said that a delivery was made about three hours ago. It ties in with the time we believe that Rachel was taken,"


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter 10.

John Stewart hung up the phone and looked across at Rachel.

"Lets only hope that your boyfriend loves you enough to back off now," He told her in a chilly voice. "Eric take her through to our other guest, they may as well keep each other company," The other man standing at the door came over and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her up from the seat.

Rachel hoped that Steve understood the clue she had given him. She couldn't be too obvious. She also knew that there was no way that they intended to let her go, they had made no attempt to hide themselves from her nor to Steve either. They would keep her alive long enough to make sure that Steve co-operated with them, then they would kill both of them. She was pushed into a small room that was lit by a single light bulb dangling from the centre of the room, sitting at the table in the middle of the room appearing to be colouring was a child, no more than maybe seven or eight. She looked up at Rachel and gave a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Mollie Stewart. Who are you?" She asked her. Rachel gave a start when she heard the child's name. Her mind reeled, what was going on? Though it did explain Jack's behaviour.

"Hi," She said back. "My names Rachel Warner," The child smiled again and held up the picture that she had been colouring when she had entered.

"Here do you like my picture?" She asked. Rachel stepped closer to her and looked at the picture.

"Yes it's lovely," She said. The girl put the picture back down on the table and continued to draw.

"It's for daddy," She told her.

"I'm sure that Jack will love it," The little girl's eyes lit up and smiled more broadly.

"You know my daddy?" She asked excitedly. Rachel nodded.

"I'm a doctor to," She said to her; "we work at the same hospital," The smile on the girl's face faded.

"Uncle John won't let daddy take me home;" She said it broken-heartedly. Rachel moved forward to the girl and put her arm around her.

"I'm sure that your daddy and his friends will come for us soon," She said with a reassuring smile. "Then you'll be able to go home,"

"I hope so," She said in a small voice. Rachel looked down at her and thought so do I.

Steve sat on the deck of the beach house looking out at the view but not really seeing it. Not far from him Jesse stood watching him, he was about to go to his friend but Mark came forward and stopped him,

"No Jesse I'll go," He said softly. Jesse nodded and made his way back inside. He knew that both Mark and Steve needed the time alone to try and make up for the past few weeks. Mark sighed he felt like he had let Steve down in some way, if only he had picked up on some of the things that his son had tried to say. Now he could think of plenty of times that his son had tried to warn him that something wasn't right about Jack's return.

"No you haven't," Steve said, without turning around. He knew that his father had come out on the deck and knew what he was thinking. "I'm at fault as well," He sighed. "If I had gone against Masters and told you perhaps none of this would have happened," Mark looked at his son and put his arm around him.

"I doubt it," He told him. " Stewart is desperate. I seriously doubt that it would have made any difference," Steve sighed again, and his hands gripped the railings.

"I got her into this, I'll find some way to get her out," and Mark gave his son a small smile.

"We'll find a way," He said with determination. Steve looked at his father and gave a grim smile, and pulled himself together. Then as one they turned back towards the house. 

Jesse had watched them from the doorway and sighed with relief as the two men turned back to the house, glad that things were getting slowly back to normal. He turned back to the table and had just sat down when they entered.

"Right !" Mark said determination in his voice, "The first order of business is to find out if they actually have Rachel and Mollie in that building," He sat down at the table and Amanda brought in a drink of coffee and gave one to him and Steve. "Just because we know that she is being held in a warehouse it doesn't mean that its that warehouse,"

"How do we find out for sure?" Amanda asked. Giving a drink to Jack and Jesse and sitting down herself. Steve looked at Jack his face thoughtful.

"You said that you've seen Mollie since you've been here?" Jack nodded.

"About three times," Cheryl looked at her partner.

"What you got in mind Steve?" She asked. Steve held up his hand for a moment.

"Have any of those times been at your instigation?" He asked his friend. Mark gave a wry grin as he realised where his son was going.

"Once," He answered. "Where you going with this?"

"Their hardly likely to keep them separate, so where Mollie is Rachel should be," Cheryl shook her head.

"Its risky Steve," She said. "We've no guarantee that they are together,"

"I know," Steve said." But right now it's all we've got to work on," He turned back to Jack, "did they search you?" 

"No," He told him. Steve leaned back in his chair, all faces turned towards him, he sighed.

"I can't force you to do this," He said. Jack looked straight at him clearly meeting his eyes.

"Steve if I had told you from the start what was happening then none of this would have happened," He sighed. "I was an idiot not to. If John wants me to kill a witness to his crimes its hardly likely that he would want me around after as a witness, is it ?" Steve nodded.

" Our main problem is still that we don't know who the leak is any move we make could be betrayed," Cheryl said. "We're going to need help but just asking could cause problems," 

"We can trust Newman and Masters," Steve told her.

"But!" She protested. Steve again held up his hand.

"If we couldn't," He said and looked at his father. "I wouldn't be alive now," Mark's face paled as he looked at his son.

"What!" He gasped. His grip tighten on the mug that was in his hand. Cheryl's eyebrow raised up and there was a questioning look on her face.

"The undercover job that I had just before Rachel and I met. Was the job that made us find Stedman," Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "He makes a better witness than me though,"

"That's why Masters talked to Rachel on the day you where hurt," Amanda said. 

"They were making the arrangements for her protection," Steve nodded.

"They weren't totally sure whom they were trying to kill," Steve told them. He turned to Cheryl. "Do you think you'll be able to get what we need without raising suspicion?"

"Don't see why not," She answered. "And there are some people at the station that I know we will be able to trust," Steve nodded.

"Get what we need and come back here," Steve looked at Jack, "Then it will be time for you to call your uncle," Jack nodded.

"Best to wait until Cheryl gets back," Mark said. "We don't know how long it will take for Stewart to pick Jack up;" Cheryl stood and turned to go.

"Tell Newman what we know, but he's to leave it to us for now," Steve told her. She nodded and left. Steve gave a sigh. There was no going back now.

Two hours later Jack had phoned his uncle and was now on his way to the warehouse. Luckily when he had called John Stewart had been just about to call him to tell him he had wanted to see him. He just prayed that the tracker he had on him now was working okay and it was leading Steve and trusted colleagues right to where Mollie and Rachel where.

Steve was driving a safe distance behind the truck that had just picked Jack up. So far the tracker was working okay and for the moment things where going to plan. In the truck with him and Cheryl were his father and Jesse, Steve had tried to object when they had insisted on coming along. But his father had won the argument with one line.

"If anyone gets hurt it would be best if we where there," He said firmly. Steve had cottoned on to what he was talking about straight away. His hands gripped the steering wheel, getting them out alive was going to be difficult and the presence of the two doctors could prove to be a godsend.

Jack was finally let out of the box and was taken to see his uncle first. 

"Good your here at last," He looked at Jack, "How easy would it be for you get to do an operation on someone?" Jack pretended to think about it for a moment. 

"It would all depend on what sort of operation it was," He told him. "If its a general thing no problem, but if its a specialist job then it wouldn't be possible,"

"There's a man by the name of Stedman coming into the hospital tomorrow;" He said his eye studying Jack. "I want you to check what he's having done and get to be his surgeon," Jack knew what he wanted, but he still had to ask.

"What do you want me to do then?" He asked. John Stewart gave a cold smile.

"Well all kind of things can go wrong in operations and the recovery afterwards," He sneered. It made Jack feel sick.

"You want me to kill him?" He said. Shock was in his voice, even though he already knew what he wanted him to do it still came as a shock to him that he was so cold blooded about it. He knew then that if Steve hadn't come to him as he had and done exactly what he had been told then there was no two ways he would have killed him and Rachel, and he and Mollie would have followed.

"Just some form of complication," He said. "After all surgery is risky after all," 

Jack bowed his head.

"All right," He muttered. John's grin grew broader.

"I knew that you would see it my way,"

"Could I see Mollie before I go?" He asked. He tried to make it sound casual, but he knew that his was the most important thing of all, this was the reason he was here.

" I don't see why not," John conceded. Jack sighed with relief. "Eric would you go and fetch her. Another man who Jack had barely noticed nodded and left them. John Stewart stood.

"I've got things to do," He said so I'll leave you alone with your daughter," Jack had to resist the urge to grin if he was alone with her then he could ask if Rachel was with her. A few minutes later the door opened and his daughter ran in and into her fathers arms, he lifted her of the floor and cuddled her tightly. 

"You all right sweetheart?" He asked. The little girl nodded. Jack looked around at the man who had brought his daughter in and noticed he was preoccupied with the daily paper. "Listen," He muttered. "Is there anyone else with you?" Mollie's eyes widened and nodded.

"Yes," She whispered to him, liking the new game that her daddy had thought of. "Her names Rachel and she's real pretty," Jack nodded. He glanced again at the man near the door.

"Listen honey, this is real important," He said. "Tell her to be prepared, Help is on the way," She nodded. "But not until you're alone okay?" Again she nodded. The man at the door folded away his newspaper.

"Okay that's long enough," Jack gave Mollie a quick kiss.

"I'll see you again soon," Mollie nodded and waved from the doorway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

A big thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far, especially Alf.

I'm still trying to make up my mind as to whether to keep Jack around, please review and let me know,

Alison.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven.

Amanda was waiting for Jack when he got back to his apartment. She sighed with relief when she heard the key in the door; he nodded at her then went quickly to the phone and dialled out Steve's mobile number, it was answered almost before the first ring.

"Their both there," He said quickly. He listened for a moment. "I'll be there as soon as I can;" He replaced the receiver and lent against the table for a moment. Amanda came forward and put her arm around him.

"Steve will do every thing he can to protect her," She told him softly.

"It's not just Mollie;" He said his voice cracking. "If I had been honest with Steve then Rachel wouldn't be in danger," Amanda looked at him sympathy on her face and determination as well.

"We don't know that for sure," She said. She picked her bag up from the table. "Come on lets go," Jack gave her a grateful smile. Turning he picked up his keys and they both left.

Steve still had the phone in his hand, but was silent. Mark looked at his son.

"Well?" Cheryl asked. Mark didn't need to ask, he could tell by his son's face that she was in there.

"Their both there," He said softly. He knew he should be happy, but a sense of overwhelming dread threatened him. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Two more cars pulled up at the side of the truck and several plain-clothes officers got, all wearing bullet proof vests, Steve was surprised to also see Captain Newman was also there.

"The Chief wanted to make sure everything is done by the book," He said fixing Steve with a stare. All Steve did was shrug; he was determined to get Rachel and Mollie out, if it lost him his job then so be it. Newman could see the look on his lieutenant's face and inwardly groaned, it was going to be like that, and not he could blame the man. Steve and Cheryl had already put on their vest before they got there.

"They are both in there," He said, and Newman nodded.

"By rights Sloan I should make you wait out here," Newman told him, Steve's eyes narrowed. "But as there as much chance of you obeying that order as pigs flying, so we won't go there," Some of the other officers smiled grimly at the comment, everyone knew at the station not to interfere when it came this kind of situation, Steve had a habit of lashing out at anyone who interfered. "They maybe in there but we don't know exactly where, Sloan, Banks you go in we'll follow you in ten minutes, we can't leave it any longer than that," Steve nodded. Mark came forward his face clearly showing concern.

"Please be careful son," He said. Steve looked at his father.

"I will dad," He said with grim determination. Mark watched as his son and his partner walked towards the warehouse, Jesse placed a comforting arm around him.

"He'll be okay," He said.

"I hope so Jesse," He sighed.

Rachel was looking around the small room that she and Mollie were being kept in. The little girl was back at her colouring book, and Rachel was trying to find something that might help them get out alive. She had been on edge ever since the little girl had come back and told her what Jack had said, Mollie was treating it like some kind of game, but Rachel had known how serious the warning was. If Stewart or his men got to them before the police did, they would either be killed or used to help them get away, either scenario didn't sit well with her. So she had started to search the room looking for anything she could use as a weapon. Her eyes fell on the bed that Mollie had been using during her stay here, she walked over and began to pull at one of the metal legs trying pry it lose.

"What are you doing?" Mollie asked her curiously, coming over and standing just behind her. Rachel while still trying to get the leg loose.

"I need something to use to stop your uncles men from getting to us if need be," She told her, having no luck with the leg.

"You should try the right back one, its lose," She said helpfully. Rachel gave the girl a smile as she pulled it free. She stood up.

"Mollie," She said her voice serious, The little girl came to her, "Now this is important, you must do exactly what I say when I say it," She told her, the girl nodded, her expression had turned frightened. "Everything will be okay, but you must do what I say," Mollie threw her small arms around her and Rachel returned that hug.

"I promise," She said in a small voice. Rachel smiled at her.

"Now why don't you see if you can draw a nice picture for Mark," She said.

"You mean I'll get to meet him at last," She said excitedly. "Daddy told me all about him," Rachel nodded and Mollie returned to the table and began to draw with new gusto. Rachel walked over to the door, trying to listen to see if anyone was coming. Placing herself so that anyone coming through the door wouldn't see her until it was to late, she stood and waited. 

Steve felt it was taking too long to reach them, they were quickly running out of time. Suddenly he heard the sound of two men laughing; he quickly motioned to Cheryl to pull back into the shadows. Slowly he moved forward and carefully peek around the corner, luckily both men where facing the opposite direction. One was leaning against the wall.

"What do you think the boss will do with them ?" He heard one ask.

"Well the boss doesn't want any witnesses," The other said with a shrug. The other one looked surprised.

"The kid as well?" He asked. The man nodded again. "But aren't she and her father family?"

"Yeah!" The man stood up right. "No lose ends he said," He then gave an evil grin to his partner. "Hey! Perhaps he'll let us have a bit of fun with the woman first," Steve's grip on his gun tightened.

"Yeah!" The other man leered. "That is one nice woman, you got to admire the cop's taste," The other man laughed, then looked towards the door. "It's quite in there let's go get a drink,"

"Sure why not," The other said and they both left and went down the corridor away from where Steve was hiding. Steve sighed with relief he knew where they both were now, he signalled to Cheryl and also pointed to the room where they were. Cheryl grinned and gave the thumbs up sign. He moved cautiously forward keeping a watch out for any one coming from in front of him knowing that Cheryl was watching his back. When he got to the door he noted the key in the lock and shook his head, at the least the two men how had just left should have took them with them. Carefully he unlocked the door and made his way in. A movement in the corner of his eye warned him that someone was there, quickly ducking out of the way, he then forced the person back against the wall and pushing their arms up, suddenly he was face to face with who had tired to attack him. 

"Steve!" He heard Rachel gasp. Then a small stabbing pain from the back of his leg made him shout. "Mollie no!" Steve then heard a small voice shout.

"You let her go mister;" Steve turned to face an angry girl with what appeared to be a sharpened pencil in her hand.

"Its okay Mollie," Rachel reassured the girl. "He's here to help us;" She looked at him suspicion in her eyes.

"You sure ?" She demanded. Still threatening Steve with the sharpened pencil.

"Yes!" Rachel said with small laugh and then lent her head against his shoulder blades. Steve turned back towards the door and saw his partner there with laughter in her eyes. 

"We'd better find some place else to hide quickly," She said. Steve nodded and turned back to Rachel.

"You okay?" He asked concern in his voice. She nodded. "We don't have much time;" She nodded and looked at Mollie.

"Come on Mollie," She told the girl. "We have to leave now,"

"What about my pictures?" She asked.

"Don't worry we can come back for them later," She answered quickly. 

They made there way back tracing the steps that they had used getting in. Steve glanced at his watch he knew the ten minutes were up and was waiting for the shouts, He didn't have to wait long coming around the corner two of Stewarts men came, guns already drawn. Before they could shoot though Steve and Cheryl both shot first. Rachel grabbed hold of Mollie and held the now very frightened little girl against her, Steve pushed them both behind some packing cases to hide them from view. 

"Keep down," He told them quickly. As a hiding place it wasn't ideal, Rachel realised this as she could clearly see that it was a corridor made with packing crates, but there was no alternative. Steve hated being separated from Cheryl like this; he knew that he couldn't cover both ways by himself, but he had been in a hurry to get Rachel and Mollie undercover and had lost sight of which way she had gone. Suddenly Rachel's frightened cry reached him; he turned towards her and saw John Stewart near to her with his gun pointed directly at her. Rachel had pushed Mollie behind her in an effort to protect her. Steve moved quickly forward. Stewart saw him and his gun wavered between him and Rachel. The silence of the warehouse was broken by the sound of a gunshot; the only sound that followed was the sound of Mollie crying.

-------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all who have given me ideas over Jack I have decided what to do with him, but I'll leave as a surprise. But don't worry adsh I won't forget Jesse if I do keep him around.

Also a big thanks to both kompy and Ann your encouragement has meant a lot to me.

Alison. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter twelve.

Steve knew that he stood no chance of reaching Rachel and Mollie before Stewart could shoot at them, Steve raised his own gun hoping to get a shot of before he did. Before he could however another shot rang out, John Stewart slumped down to the ground in front of Rachel's feet. Rachel quickly gathered up Mollie and got her away from the man, she knew that there was little point to checking if he was alive. She tried to quiet the crying girl, but in all honesty she felt like crying herself. From around the corner Rachel heard Captain Newman's voice.

"All clear?" He shouted. 

"Yeah!" Steve shouted back. The man made his way forward and dipped down at the dead mans side and gave a grunt.

"Well at least it saves the taxpayer a few dollars,"

Cheryl came up to them and after glancing at Rachel's pale face went over to her and Mollie.

"Here," She said gently. "Let me take her out to her father," Rachel nodded and handed the little girl over. Once they were out of sight Rachel felt herself start to sink to the floor, Steve's arms immediately came around her and help to support her.

"Its okay," He told her softly. Her hands gripped at his arms.

"I know," She said softly. "Its just," She couldn't put into words exactly what she was feeling.

"Get her outside Steve," Newman said. Looking at the woman sympathy in his eyes. "Fresh air will help clear your mind,"

Steve helped her out of the warehouse; even when they were outside he didn't let her go. Slipping his hand under her chin he lifted her head up,

"You okay?" He asked softly. Rachel pulled in a shuddering breath and nodded.

"I'm use to seeing things like that at the hospital," She told him. "But not having it happen straight in front of me," Steve nodded and was silently relieved that it was only Stewart's death that had bothered her. Pulling her tightly against him, he kissed her then buried his head in her hair. How long they stood there neither was sure, it was only when they heard Mark's voice.

"Steve, Rachel!" Steve let her go slightly and looked towards his father. Rachel to turned and smiled at him though it was a tired smile. Mark came forward his face relieved and pulled them both into an embrace.

"Is Mollie okay ?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Mark said. "Jack soon got her calmed down;" He gave them both a sly grin. "Amanda is going to take them both back to her place and introduce her to the boys," Steve's eyebrow shot up and Rachel grinned.

"I see it's like that is it?" She laughed.

"Let's hope so," He said back with a grin. Mark looked at her and noted she looked tired. "Tell you what why don't we go back to the beach house and get something to eat and Rachel can get some sleep before Jesse and the others come back over ?"

"Sounds good to me," Steve said. Rachel looked down at herself and knew that she needed a change of clothes.

"I need to get a shower and a change of clothes," She said.

"That's okay," Steve told her. "We can stop of there on the way and you can pick up what you need," He looked at her and knew she was about to argue with him over it, but he had no intention of leaving her alone. Rachel's eyes narrowed but looking at both men she knew that she had lost any argument before it had even begun.

It was about five in the afternoon Steve and Mark sat on the deck of the beach house. They had talked for a couple of hours both apologising to each other for what they had felt had been their mistakes of the past weeks, and now sat in a comfortable silence. Rachel was asleep in Steve's bed down stairs, Steve was resisting the urge to go and check on her every five minutes.

"Dad," Steve said looking at his father trying to think how his father would react to his request.

"What?" Looking at his son he could tell that it was something important.

"I was thinking," He said nervously. "About asking Rachel to move out here with us," Mark raised an eyebrow at his son and smiled.

"I've no objection to it," He said. "But do you think that Rachel would want that arrangement?"

"How do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well I know that she agreed to let you stay with her," Mark answered. "But making a more permanent arrangement," He shrugged. Steve thought about it and knew there was only one other answer. But after what had happened today should he even think about asking her.

"I'll go for a walk," Steve said. Mark nodded and watched Steve leave, knowing his son needed time to think about the idea that he sent in motion.

Half an hour later Rachel came up and joined Mark in the kitchen.

"How you feeling now ?" Mark asked her. She smiled.

"A lot better now thanks," She told him. She looked around her. "Where's Steve?" 

"He went for a walk;" A worried expression appeared on her face. A fear that had been nagging at her since all this had started returned in full force.

"I think I'll go see if I can see him," She said trying to keep her voice light. But Mark heard the slight edge to her voice.

Steve hadn't really got that far on his walk. He had sat down in his usual place; he hadn't realised how long he had been there until he heard Rachel's voice.

"Fancy some company?" She asked lightly. Steve looked up at her, taking hold of her hand he pulled her down and across his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and she snuggled down into his shoulder. "Please don't even think about it," She said softly fear sounding in her voice. Steve tipped her head back and saw tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Think about what?" He asked brushing away the tears.

"Trying to send me away," She said softly. Steve's breath caught, he knew that something had been bothering her since they had gotten back. His arms tightened around her.

"Rachel," He said sincerely. "I don't think I could do that even if I thought it was the right thing to do," She looked up at him, Steve could still see the uncertain look in her eyes. "What I was doing to do was think of ways to lessen the danger to you," She gave a smile.

"Like getting a car?" Steve grinned at her.

"That was one thing," He said. Looking down at her, everything seem to fall into place and it felt right, "Of course you'll need one if you agree,"

"Agree to what?" She asked looking at him puzzled. Steve grinned at her.

"To marry me?" Rachel pulled away from him slightly, an astonished look on her face.

"Are you serious?" She said shock sounding in her voice.

"Deadly," He answered. "I love you Rachel Warner and I want you to be my wife," He unwrapped his arms from around her and cradled her face in his hands. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh god yes," Steve smiled again and kissed her, his kisses moved up her cheeks kissing away the tears from her face. When his kiss returned to her lips she melted against him. Steve was pretty sure that things would have gone further if a child's shout from the house hadn't interrupted them.

"Uncle Steve!" Rachel pulled back from Steve slightly and smiled.

"CJ," They both said together.

"Probably not a bad thing," Steve said with a smile standing up and slipping his arm around her. They headed back to the house. When they arrived Amanda, Jack, Jesse and the kids where there. Steve looked at Jack and could tell that there was something that he wanted to talk to them about. After a few minutes they where all sat down with drinks.

"Okay Jack spit it out," Steve told him. Jack looked at him and gave a wry grin.

"Okay then," He said. First he looked across at Rachel who sat next to Steve his arm still around her. "First of all I wanted to apologise to all of you but especially to Rachel," Rachel started to protest, "No if I had been honest about what was happening," Steve looked at his friend.

"We don't know that Jack," He told him.

"Any way," Jack continued. "I wouldn't blame you all for not wanting me around after what has happened," They could tell he was serious. Mark looked at his young friend.

"I think I can speak for all of us," He said glancing around the people in the room. "We all can make mistakes;" He looked at Steve who gave a nod. "And given the circumstances. Not many of us could think clearly under the conditions you where faced with," He again looked around the room. "And if you wanted to stay, I don't think there'll be any objections," Everyone agreed with him and Jack's head bowed. Amanda went up to him and embraced him.

"I get the feeling that I should have done this years ago," He said returning Amanda's embrace. Mark looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Well as we are all here," Steve sighed Standing up and pulling Rachel up with him. "I may as well use the time to announce," looking down at Rachel he smiled. "Rachel has agreed to marry me," Mark's face broke out into a broad grin and came over to them and embraced Rachel, Jesse quickly followed.

"I've got something that will celebrate this perfectly," Mark said disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a bottle of Champaign. Opening the bottle he filled the glasses Jesse had brought in with him. Once they had filled out the glasses, Mark raised his glass.

"I'll propose a toast," He said ."To Steve and Rachel and to renewed friendships," they all drank down their drinks. They where just finishing when the phone started to ring.

" I'll get it," Jesse said quickly. He return a moment later, his expression worried. "Its Chief Masters for you Steve, he said its urgent," Steve put his glass down and went through to the phone. When he came back his face grim.

"What is it son?" Mark asked. Worry sounding in his voice.

"Brain Walton was Stewarts inside man," He told them.

"Don't think we really knew him that well," Mark said with a shrug, but he knew that was not all,

"He's done a runner," Steve told them. Rachel went to him and put her arms around him.

"Wait a minute wasn't he one that only just got away with corruption charges last year?" Jesse said. Steve nodded.

"I was involved in that case to;" He looked at Rachel and Mark. "The Chief is sending a couple of unites to act as protection until he is caught,"

"He thinks that Walton might try something?" Mark said quietly. Steve nodded his grip on Rachel tightened. Jack came forward.

"I'll take Amanda and the kid's home," He said. "Then I'll come back," Jack looked at Jesse a silent question past between them and Jesse nodded. "Jess and I'll stay the night with you guys,"

"That won't be necessary, "Steve protested. Jack held up his hand.

"I owe you for helping Mollie, and me" Jack said cutting of any arguments. Steve looked across at Jesse, who gave a boyish grin and said.

"You don't expect me to let Jack have all the fun do you?" Steve shook his head.

"The more people around you the less chance of Walton trying something," Jack said. Steve suddenly felt thankful to them both and began to wonder exactly what Walton do.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen.

Mark stood on the deck watching the stars twinkle in the night sky and sighed. The day had been long with twists and turn that he had not expected. Thankfully Rachel was safe now. Looking back into the main room he could see her sitting with Steve, his arm around her. He was thankful that he had another chance both with her and his son, he shuddered at how close he had come to loosing them both. His thoughts wandered to Brain Walton, he didn't really know him that well. But what he did remember didn't reassure him that much, he had seen his face several times when he and Steve had been present, there had been hatred in face that much he was sure of. But would the man act on it now.

"You okay Mark?" Jesse asked from behind him. Mark looked at the young doctor and gave a small smile.

"Yes Jes," He said to him turning his back to the beach and going inside with Jesse.

"Do really think that he will try anything?" Jesse asked concerned. He knew that a black and white was outside the house, but he also knew that the house had lots of ways in to it, which in the dark were hidden.

"I really don't know," Mark said. "All we can do is hope that he more interested in getting away than anything else," Jesse nodded.

Steve woke with a start, looking across at Rachel he saw that she was still asleep. Moving carefully as to avoid waking her he got out of bed and made his way upstairs. Thinking that a warm drink might help him sleep. He was about to walk across the room when he felt the cold barrel of a gun being placed at the back of his neck.

"Evening Sloan," A voice hissed. Steve gritted his teeth. 

"Walton!" He hissed.

"Just had to interfere didn't you?" He said. "Just couldn't leave well alone," 

Steve heard a door open and knew that someone else was a wake. Turning his head he saw Jesse making his way out of the spare bedroom.

"Jesse!" He cried out in warning. The younger mans head came up sharply and saw the situation. Walton turns the gun and fired at him, Steve saw the younger man fall. Before he could make a move Walton had the gun back at his head. "Bastard!" Steve spat at him. Steve knew that the sound of the shot would have woken up the whole house and wasn't surprised when both his father and Jack appeared. Mark's face paled when he saw what had happened, and tried to make his way to where Jesse lay on the floor.

"Stay where you are doc," Walton told him. Mark looked at him and saw the gun pointed directly at his son's head. He heard Jack swear behind him. "Both of you over this way," He motioned towards the main part of the room.

"You'll not get away with this," Mark told him. Walton gave a laugh.

"Who says I intend to," He hissed. "But if I'm going down I'll take you with me,"

Rachel sat up. Something had woken her. Looking around she saw that Steve was not in bed with her. A sudden fear gripped at her, she swung her legs round and stood up pulling a robe tightly around her. She looked across at the bedside table and saw Steve's gun still there. She bit at her lip anxiously but slowly her hand closed over it; she released the safety catch and moved slowly out of the bedroom. She heard the sound of voices coming from upstairs. She inched her way forward and carefully up the stairs. She was near the top when she saw the scene unfold in front of her. To her horror she saw Jesse on the floor not moving, and then she saw who she assumed was Walton in front of her with a gun at Steve's neck. A knot in her stomach tightened. She moved up another stair that unfortunately creaked slightly under her weight, Walton turned his head and saw her. She knew that there was only one thing she could do, taking as careful aim that she could in the circumstances she pulled the trigger.

Jack had seen that something had made Walton start to turn and quickly shot forward, but Walton fell with a groan to the floor clutching at his shoulder, his gun fell to the floor. Steve acted quickly and kicked the gun away from his hand. There was also a banging on the front door, as the officers out side responded to the two shots. Mark once the danger had passed moved quickly to Jesse's side. 

"Go and let them in Jack," He nodded and went past where Mark was on the floor opened the door and came back to Mark's side. The officers came in at a run and took control of Walton. Steve turned to his father and asked with concern.

"How is he?" Mark looked up at his son and gave a small smile.

"He'll be fine as soon as we can get him to hospital," He reassured his son. "I think it's missed anything major," Mark looked past Him and to the top of the stairs, concern suddenly clouded his face. Steve followed his fathers gaze and swore. Rachel still stood with the gun in much the same position, as it had been when she fired it, her face pale and hands shaking. Steve quickly crossed the room and gently took the gun from her grasp. He then wrapped his arms around her and slowly guided her to the couch there he cradled her close to him and gently rocked her and soothed her hair down; she started to cry and Steve's grip on her tightened.

Mark was seeing to Jesse's wounds when the ambulance arrived. He gave the paramedics instructions.

"Jack go with them," He said looking across at where Steve sat with Rachel. "We'll follow;" Jack nodded and followed the stretcher out. Mark walked over to his son and knelt down in front of Rachel and took hold of her hands.

"Honey," He said gently. He knew what was bothering her, it was her job to save lives not cause death or injure others. But he also knew that she didn't have much choice, if Walton had gotten a clear shot at her he wouldn't have thought twice the same as he hadn't with Jesse. "You did what you had to;" She looked at him tears still making tracks down her face.

"But I," She said tearfully.

"I know," He said. He was grateful that the shot had only injured the man. "I'm sure he will okay enough to stand trail for what he did," Her eyes widened and the tears stopped suddenly.

"Jesse?" She asked her voice suddenly concerned. Mark gave a smile.

"He'll be fine," He reassured her. "Jack went in the ambulance with him;" He smiled at her again. "Acting like you did saved his life,"

"Come on," Steve said gently. "We'll get dressed and get to the hospital;" She nodded and stood up. Mark slapped his hand to his head.

"I sent Jack off without his normal clothes," He said suddenly. Steve laughed softly.

"Don't worry dad we'll think about taking them to him," He said it with a grin. Mark to smiled. 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen.

Steve sat nervously pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Leave it alone son," Mark said. Smiling at his son's nervous actions. It had been three months since the situation with Brain Walton. Jesse much to every ones relief had recovered fully and now sat at Steve's side. Steve had worried on who ask as best man but had gone with Jesse in the end so to free Jack up for another surprise he had arranged for Rachel. They had tried to keep the wedding small with just a few people. But as time went on they found that more and more people wanted to come both from the station as well as the hospital and in the end they had to give in and have a bigger ceremony. Steve had been wary about it, as Rachel didn't have any real family to talk about. His biggest concern had been when he heard that she had intended to walk down the aisle on her own just holding on to Mollie's hand as she had been drafted in as bridesmaid. That was where his surprise came in. He looked back up the aisle and saw Jack talking with a couple who had just arrived; Jack and the woman came down towards them while the man stayed at the top. Jack grinned at him.

"Steve this is Joyce," He introduced them. The woman smiled at them.

"I must say," She said. Her English accent filling the church. "Tom was thrilled to be ask to do this,"

"He didn't mind that it was a surprise for her?" He asked.

"No," She said with a smile. "He was happy to do it; her grandfather was a close friend,"

"Getting ready to roll," Jack said quickly. Then he guided Joyce to hers seat in front of Amanda and the boys, then sat down.

Rachel stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. Her hair was up but pieces hung down in ringlets, Amanda was behind her,

"You look lovely," She said to her. Rachel tired to smile. "Don't worry everything will be fine,"

"I know," She said. Really wishing the butterflies would disappear. Looking back at herself she was glad of her decision not to marry in white, The bodice of the dress was deep red and close fitting, the skirt was in cream and gold, she carried a bunch of red roses.

"I've got to go," Amanda smiled. Rachel nodded and again tired to quiet the butterflies in her stomach. With a sigh she moved over to her vanity case and took out an old weather beaten photo. With a sad smile she gazed at the picture and softly stroked the adult's faces.

"You would like him," she said to it. "And I love him so very much," then she smiled. "And you'd know all about that wouldn't you mum," With a sigh she replaced the picture ,there was a knock on the door. Picking up her flowers she went out and down to the car. 

When she arrived at the church Mollie came running down the steps to her and took her hand, then they moved up to the church, she had just made in to the entrance when she heard a voice.

"You look beautiful," Rachel turned in astonishment.

"Tom," She said. "But I thought you couldn't make it?" He gave a shrug.

"Well your husband to be thought you really shouldn't walk down the aisle alone," He smiled at her. "And I happen to agree," He held out his arm to her and she linked hers through it.

"Thank you," Was all she could really think of to say, and with Mollie walking behind them. With two exceptions, she knew that today was the happiest in her life.

Mark watched his son dance slowly with his new wife and both looked blissfully happy and smiled.

" Oh Katherine," He sighed slightly sadly. "If only you could be here," He could almost hear her voice reply.

" Who says I'm not," Mark smiled.

Steve held Rachel close to him as they danced.

"Happy?" He asked her. Looking up at him she smiled and nodded.

"Yes," She said softly.

"Good," He said. Then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Mrs Sloan can I please take you to bed," Rachel looked up at him and nodded. "Thank god," 

Mark bid them goodnight, Jesse and Jack look slightly smug and Mark believed they had arranged something but he also knew his son had countered that. Rachel was preparing to go back to the room that she had been in the previous evening but Steve shook his head and led her outside to a taxi that waited for them,

"But I thought," She said.

"So did Jack and Jesse," Steve said with a smile. Rachel laughed and they got in the taxi. "Nothing is going stop me from taking you tonight;" Rachel cuddled up to him in the taxi.

"I love you," She said to him. Steve smiled and looked at her.

"I love you to;" He pulled her up to him and kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to every one who reviewed and to those who have given help and advice. 

More stories are running around in my head and hope to start a new one soon.

Alison. 


End file.
